Sugondese Republic
General Information= "Paix – Prospérité – Progrès" "السلام - الازدهار - التقدم" "Peace - Prosperity - Progress" ---- The Sugondese Republic (French: République Sugondesé; Arabic: جمهورية سوغوندي), known alternatively by its short-term name Sugondia, is a landlocked country located in West Africa. The country's border on the north reaches deep into the middle of the Sahara Desert, while the country's southern part, where the majority of inhabitants live, features the Niger and Senegal rivers. The country's economy centers on agriculture and mining. Some of the country's most prominent natural resources include gold, being the third-largest producer of gold in the African continent, and most famously, Sugondese nuts. The area was originally inhabited by the Sugondese tribe, a small civilization that flourished in the third century BC, which lived in the Niger River basin. The tribes were famous for a ritual known as "bofa" where they create a circle of various legumes and nuts around someone as it's believed to cure ones afflicted with Ligma, a deadly disease endemic to the region. The Sugondese Republic is also home to over 50 ethnic and linguistic groups. The Sugondese national languages are French, Arabic, and English. The country predominantly follows the Sufist branch of Islam, while Christianity and traditional African religions follow suit. In 2018, the nation was hit hardest during the Ligma outbreak that swept Central and West Africa. The outbreak decimated the population and killed 69 million people. However, the population soon returned due to the influx of breeding in the region. Soon afterward, the nation became the subject of crude jokes on the Internet-based on the fact that "Sugondese" sounds similar to "suck on these". The Sugondese flag consists of a green-yellow-red tricolor. In the center, there is a black stick figure with arms raised, a so-called suga man, which is an important cultural symbol of the Sugondese. ---- |-|History= ---- The area of the Sugondese Republic was originally inhabited by a Bantu tribe known as the Sugas, a small civilization that flourished in the third century BC, which lived in the Niger River basin. The nation's current borders have been determined by France, the colonial power which had a stake in West Africa, in an area known as French Equatorial Africa. After World War II, the colonies of French West Africa began pushing significantly for increased self-determination and to redefine their colonial relationships with France. Following the May 1958 crisis, the colonies of French West Africa were given the chance to vote for immediate independence or to join a reorganized French Community (an arrangement which would grant the colonies some self-determination while maintaining ties to France). With the exception of Guinea voted for full independence and the other colonies of French West Africa voted to join the French Community. The nation was founded on 4 April 1959 as a territory with self-rule within the French Community and became independent after negotiations with France on 20 June 1960. After gaining independence, it was briefly conquered by Niger in the Savanna War, until a coalition of Chad, Cameroon, and the Sugondese People's Revolutionary Army retook the nation in 1961. The despot Amand Lèndi initiated an ethnic cleansing of the east of some tribal groups, causing many to flee the nation for Cameroon and to cause massive population displacement. Lèndi was executed in a communist revolution in 1964, and soon afterward a Marxist government was established. The communist state did not last long, however, as it was overthrown by the military general Aboubakar Ewaso of the Sugondese Hope Movement, who remains the autocratic military dictator to this day. Under Ewaso, the Revolutionary Sugondese Council has passed a multitude of acts and bills attempting to "industrialize" the nation, although large portions of Sugondese live as subsistence farmers, those that do not mainly grow the native "Sugondese nuts" to be exported, which have recently become popular in Western countries, due to their unusually high nutrition and protein value. ---- Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies